


Eyes For The Stars

by Braincoins



Series: Shallura Holiday Month 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, SHM 2017, Shallura Holiday Month, Shalluramas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Allura and Shiro enjoy some quality time away from the Castle





	Eyes For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6's prompt (Date Night) for the Shallura Holiday Month.
> 
> Love knows not distance; it hath no continent; its eyes are for the stars.  
> -Gilbert Parker
> 
> For those of you who read the Connection series, this was originally going to be part of the 3rd epic hellfic (and the SFW way of finding out "Allura's Magic Word").  
> =======================

           The Black Lion flew out of its hangar towards the target. Shiro cut the rear jets as his lion drew near and fired his forward-facing ones to slow his approach. He brought Black to a gentle stop and let it hang there in space.

            “It’s beautiful,” he breathed appreciatively, staring out at the blue and purple clouds and the pulsing light from the core star. Then he turned to smile at his passenger. “Still not as beautiful as you are.”

            “Stop that,” Allura told him with a playful thwap on his shoulder from where she stood next to his chair.

            “Yeah, please stop it,” Pidge’s voice came over the comm. “We can still hear you, y’know.”

            Shiro just chuckled at that, even if he was blushing. Allura lifted her head to look back out at the nebula. “I knew you’d like it.”

            He fired the jets again and swooped forward, darting through the gas. Allura laughed and his smile grew wider. He brought Black around to face the nebula from the other side. The Castle of Lions lay ahead of them, sight distorted by the thick clouds. “Sometimes, I still feel like I’m dreaming,” he said.

            “Good dreams, I hope?” she asked playfully.

            “The best,” he agreed with a grin. He reached out to grab hold of her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

            “Shiro! What are you doing?” She was blushing.

            “Enjoying our time out here as much as I can,” he told her quietly, kissing her cheek. “Just the two of us, away from everyone else.”

            She dropped her voice to remind him, “They can still hear us.”

            “Can they?” A screen came up and showed the comm was already muted. Shiro grinned at her. “Black is looking out for us.”

            She grinned back at him. “Your connection with your lion truly _is_ improving.”

            “Thank you.” He was pleased she’d noticed.

            “Was this your idea in the first place, Takashi?” she asked him. She only called him by his first name when they were alone together.

            “Hey, coming out here was _your_ idea. I just decided to seize the opportunity.”

            She laughed and toyed with the zipper pull on his vest. She’d worn her suit because, she’d said, a dress would’ve been hampering in the cockpit, but he was wearing his usual Earth clothing. She glanced out at the nebula clouds between them and the Castle. “It is nice out here.” She smiled back at him, looping her arms around his neck. “It _would_ be a shame not to make the most of it.”

            “I’m glad you agree,” he murmured just before she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

 **About a varga later…  
            ** Allura was enjoying herself immensely when Shiro’s hands suddenly left her back. She pulled away to ask why, but Coran’s voice came over the comms before she could. “Are you there?”

            She realized he’d put his hands back on the control sticks. “What’s going on?” he asked, trying to scrape breath together. She took the opportunity to catch her breath as well.

            “Sorry to interrupt your ‘date,’ but we’ve got a Coalition message coming in.”

            “Is there an emergency?” she asked worriedly.

            “It’s not marked ‘urgent’ but it _does_ say it’s important.”

            “We’re on our way back,” Shiro declared. The Black Lion flew through the nebula clouds once more, en route back to the Castle. The comms screen disappeared, and Shiro waited a tick before offering his own apology.

            “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she told him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. It was weird being draped across his lap while he piloted, but kind of fun. She realized they’d have to head straight to the bridge and looked down at the state of dishabille they were in. “Though we do need to freshen up a bit.”

            He chuckled, and she smiled, enjoying his laugh. She smoothed his shirt back out and zipped his vest back up for him, then set about redoing her bun so it was less messy.

            “Are we presentable enough now, or do we still look like two teenagers caught in the back seat of Dad’s car?” he asked her.

            “I’m not sure I fully understand the question, but we should receive the minimum amount of teasing,” she assured him. “Did Black warn you, by the way?”

            “Hm? Oh, yes. I knew there was an incoming message and the comms would be coming back online. Not much warning, but as much as I could get anyway.”

            She smiled. “The strength of your connection to your lion is reassuring.”

            “To _this_ lion specifically,” he clarified.

            “Well, yes. Can you blame me for being worried?”

            “Can you blame _me_ for being worried, too? I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

            She frowned. “What was it like, when Zarkon took over Black?”

            “Like… part of me was being torn away.” His right hand twitched. “And the more I tried to fight it, the more it hurt. And I still fought, but he just ripped my control away.” He shook his head. “It was terrifying.”

            She pressed a long kiss against his temple. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought it was for the best, at the time. I was wrong.”

            “Thank you.” The hangar opened for them. “I forgive you. And not just because you’re such a good kisser, my princess.”

            “Takashi,” she hissed, blushing.

            “Black turned the comms back off.” He paused a moment, then reported, “We’re back; we’ll be on the bridge shortly.” He grinned at Allura, and she rolled her eyes.

            “Roger,” Coran acknowledged.

            “Thank you, Shiro; I had a lovely time,” she said formally, in case anyone was listening in.

            “Thank you for suggesting it. I never thought I’d get to fly through a nebula. Well, maybe when I was a kid, dreaming about outer space, but the Garrison kind of quashed those dreams with the reality of our technological deficiencies.” He brought the Black Lion in for a landing and the hangar door closed.

            She started to get up, but he had his hands free again to pull her back down for another quick kiss. She laughed a little. “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”


End file.
